Sephiroth's Puppy
by chiropee
Summary: Sephiroth and Zack meet up again after a couple months of being separated.


He was restless; he had been waiting for hours. He began to stretch for the eighth time that day. By the time he had finished warming up it was nearly dark.

"When will he get here?" he whispered into the approaching darkness.

He heard a soft crunch. Thinking it was him, he rushed immediately to the scene of the disturbance, but alas, it was only a defenseless young pup caught in a trap. He gently freed the puppy from it's cold hard cage, all the while, thinking of the one he most wanted. The one who freed him from his 'cage'. The one who showed him that he could be more than Shinra's experiment.

It all started 8 months ago, yet not one detail ever left his grasp. As these stories usually start, he was going about his day, like he usually did, when suddenly his usual day became even more usual. He was retrieving his mission report from director Lizard, when some 2nd Class Soldier pulled him into a hallway.

Now this usually does occur. Most second class wonder what it takes to become the top first class, so it was not unusual when this young man from Gongaga pulled him aside.

"Did you need something?", the silver haired man asked.

The soldier quickly looked at him and mumbled something incoherent.

Even though most people would not of understood the timid soldier, Sephiroth could. He was Sephiroth, his entire body was far superior than the average soldiers, so of course he could hear the smallest of things. Which included the desires of a inexperienced soldier.

Sephiroth was flustered; a boy he didn't even recognize wanted him. He didn't know how to react so he did the most logical thing; he turned around and brusquely walked away.

Sephiroth was able to get two steps away before Zack was on top of him. He wasn't going to let him leave until he had been satisfied.

He was on top of him in an instant, he didn't have time to react. He was bound and defenseless. He was in a position that he thought he would never be at, at the mercy of his captor.

Seeining him in that position, with that look on his face, made him writher with pleasure. The person he loved wasn't objecting. The silver fox could of easily slipped away from the bonds that held him. Yet he chose to stay and be thoroughly taken care of.

However, he knew he had to contain himself or it would be over before it even began.

"Now where should I begin…"

He slowly brushed his fingers through the tips of his hair. Zack quickly noticed a small bulge in his captive's pants. He was getting aroused from this simple touch.

Sephiroth felt a sharp pain as his head was pulled back. He was about to object however he soon felt Zack's tongue move across his jawline all the way to his ear.

"I'll be extra gentle…at first" he whispered with a wolfish grin.

He opened his long black coat, saw his luscious skin, and began tracing the curves of his body with his finger. This was entertaining at first, however he could see that his lover wanted more. So he slowly walked his fingers down his chest toward his cum pump. Zack heard a soft moan escape his lips, when he looked up he was completely relaxed.

The look on his face was cute. He just couldn't help himself. He lavished his mouth, while taking off his pants. Sephiroth was in such a state of tranquility that he hardly even noticed this action. Then Zack forced his knee into his hard cock.

"Hey! You promised you'd be gentle!" he whined.

"I also said that if you cum now, I wouldn't." Zack whispered.

"But you never said anything like that!" the silver fox complained.

"Now I did"

"But wait!"

"Object again and things will get…messy" he said with a smirk.

The bound captive whimpered.

"That's a good boy"

Zack slowly released his pressure from his crotch.

A single drop of sweat dripped from his chest. Zack lapped at his sweet drops of anticipation, first on his chest, then on his abs. He was so turned on, that he came all over Zack.

"Did you forget my rule?"

Sephiroth quickly shook his head.

Zack was getting pissed.

"Then did you ignore my rule."

He slowly rubbed his knuckles on his mayonnaise cannon.

He couldn't contain it anymore, he was about to cum again.

Zack felt that his lover was about to cum again. So before he could cum…

Zack left.

Zack e-mailed Sephiroth 5 hours later. He told him this was his 'punishment'. He also said that if he wanted to finish this, that he would meet him somewhere in 8 months.

He had been waiting far to long. He was beginning to think he wasn't going to show, that he had found a new lover to satisfy him. The puppy began to shiver. He didn't want the cute little pup to die of frost, so he picked it up and brought it to his chest. A slight chill went down his spine. It felt like a premonition of what was to come. He noticed that the dog had a collar on, so he checked the tags to see if he could find the owner. It read…

"Meet me out back…I'll be waiting"


End file.
